Forever Yours
by CoffeespazzumUSA
Summary: Dean wants to get away from Sam to spend a little alone time with Castiel as things start to get romantic in the impala only to have a shreiking scream cut them off.
1. Chapter 1

(Sorry for not updating anything else but I really wanted to write this =) There is a picture to go along with it that I got inspired from. If you would like to see it sent me a note! If you like the story, please leave a comment! =D)

"Sam isn't going to like this, Dean." Remarked Cas as Dean drove fearlessly down the black tar.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him" Dean snapped back.

Castiel turned his head to look back out the window just to find the dark trees whipping by as the Impala's sweet engine roared down the road.

"Tell me where were going" Demanded Cas.

Dean sighed, slowing the impala down a tiny bit. "I wanted some _alone _time is all"

"I'll leave you then" Cas interrupted,

"With you" Dean immediately said, finishing his sentence.

The statement sent a rush of blood flow to Castiel's cheeks.

"W-why?" asked Castiel in a flustered tone.

Dean rolled his eyes with a smile, "We can't necessarily… _do_ specific things with Sam around"

"What kind of things?" Cas asked with a tilt of his pretty little head.

There was a pause before Dean started chucking. "You just don't get it sometimes do you?"

"What don't I get?" Cas asked seriously.

"Nothing" Dean eventually said, "You'll find out" He grinned and gave Cas a wink.

Cas was quite frustrated at Dean, for not telling him and all. But the feeling went away as he could sense Dean's happiness. But along with that, came another question,

"Aren't you happy with Sam?"

"What do you mean?"

Cas didn't know how to answer that one, but Dean got it right away.

"Of course, Cas! I mean, he can be annoying at times but, hey, he's my brother. And like any other sibling relationship, sometimes you need to get away for awhile."

"He'll be pissed if you get hurt"

"That won't happen, Cas. We're not going on a hunt, Anyway I left a message on his phone saying we went out to get something to eat and have a drink, we'll, and him, will be fine."

Cas could sense the frustration building in Dean so he kept quiet for the rest of the car ride.  
"Oh and before you ask, were going to a motel." Dean told him. He knew Cas well, as that was the next question he was about to ask.

"Okay." Was all Cas answered with. He trusted Dean enough to not ask anything else.

It was a cool, autumn's night with rain slowly trickling down from the dark, cloudy sky. The moon trying to peak from behind the black spurs of clouds and failing at the attempt. But every once in awhile did the moon actually peak over the clouds to watch the Impala speed blissfully along the wet road that the clouds covered from their tears.  
"The moon is an unusual color tonight" Cas said as he examined the orange-red color of the moons gaze. "It's not a good sign." He acknowledged.

"Cas, come on, really? You're superstitious?"  
"It's a fact, Dean. Strange things go on while the moon is like this."

"Well, we'll face whatever happens when it happens"

"What about Sam"  
"What about him?!" Dean snapped back, "Why does everything have to involve him?!"

"I was just, saying…" Dean said quietly in his defense.

There were no words exchanged after that. Dean simply road along, trying to calm himself down but didn't dare put the radio on as Cas would just ask more questions on each lyric he heard. Unfortunately the silence was killing him, so he turned the radio on softly.

The song _Faithfully _by _Journey _was playing. The words and music filled the car with a soft relaxing tone feel. It relaxed Dean right away, and a smile even lifted from his face as an erg to sign started to tremble through his lips.

And as the song rolled on, Dean's voice lifted from his vocal chords and the sound of his voice along with Journey filled the car.

"_**They say that the road ain't no place to start a family. Right down the line it's been you and me… and loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be-**_

Castiel looked at Dean with awe. Dean's voice was beautiful to him as it sent a small arousing sense through Cas's spine.

_**Girl**_

_**You stand by me… **_

_**I'm forever yours… Faithfully" **_

A small smile lifted from Castiel's lips as he watched Dean sing the song.

"_**Wondering where I am lost without you, and being a part ain't easy on this love affair. Two strangers learn to fall in love again. **_

_**I get the joy of rediscovering you.**_

_**Oh**_

_**Girl **_

_**You stand by me.**_

_**I'm forever yours**_

_**Faithfully." **_

Castiel's wonder for Dean grew even brighter as the song finished,

"_**I'm still yours," **_Dean sang till the end,

"_**I'm forever yours**_

_**Ever yours,**_

_**Faithfully…" **_

As the Song ended, Dean saw Castiel's stare and looked to him.

"…what?" he asked

"Nothing" Cas turned his head, in slight embarrassment, "It's a pretty song is all."

"It is…" Dean smiled as Cas fought the urge to look back at him.

Dean's smile turned into a grin as he watched Castiel fight that urge. He got Cas right where he wanted him.

Dean pulled off the road and stopped. It made Cas nervous too,

"What are you doing?" he asked, never taking his eyes off what was in front of him.

"Hey, Cas" Dean tried to get his attention. "Look at me."

Cas didn't answer; he simply fought the urge once more and Dean loved the battle.

"Come on Cassy" Dean leaned over and closer to him. It made Cas a little uncomfortable as well.

The wait was almost killing Dean. But he himself fought the urge to force Cas to look at him, and the longer the wait, the better it seemed.

Eventually Cas broke and slowly turned to him.

"That's better" Dean smiled and gave Castiel a passionate kiss.

Dean wanted to play with Cas a little more, so he pulled away.

They both gave soulful stares.

"_You make the next move, Cas" _Dean thought to himself. "_Come on" _

And as if Cas read Dean's mind, he did.

Castiel forcefully grabbed onto Dean's shirt, pulling Dean to his lips. But Dean still pulled back,

"Wow, Cas," Dean chuckled, "You're so _FORWARD!" _Dean grinned as Cas tried pulling him back, and Dean could tell he was getting mad just by his expression. So Dean answered him back letting Cas pull and have him slam back onto his lips.

Dean's hand moved quietly through Cas's velvet hair. It was soft to the touch and felt wonderful.

Emotions started to overwhelm both of them as Dean started to loosen Castiel's tie and unbutton his white shirt. There breathing became heavier and moist air started to fill the car.

Cas too started to caress Dean's hair as Dean slowly pushed Cas so he was leaning against the car door.

Their kissing got heavier and more passionate. And Cas's face eventually became beet red with embarrassment,

"Dean…Stop" he tried to reject Dean, pulling back as far as he could away from Dean pinning him against the door.

"We can't stop now" Dean said and kissed Castiel's neck which sent a sharp tremble through Castiel.

As Dean caressed Cas, Castiel started to whimper and Dean stopped for a moment. The sound sent a shiver through his own body, and it even made him blush a bit.

Dean wanted Cas to whimper more, but before he could do anything else…

A scream ripped through the forest.

Dean sprung up in alert, trying to pin point the sound of the shrieking scream and Cas slowly got up himself, also on alert.

The scream was heard again.

"Come on" Dean's protective instincts kicked in and got out of the car.

Cas followed, not bothering to pin the two buttons on his shirt back up.

Dean didn't bother grabbing anything else except his gun and his angel.

They both ran into the forest.

"Dean, this could be a trap!" Cas called out to him.

"I know what a trap sounds like and when it's not!" Dean yelled back, gripping his silver pistol tightly in his hands.

"STOP!" A girls frightened voice was heard nearby "PLEASE, NO!" she cried.

"Over here!" Dean signaled Cas as Dean crept behind a tree.

The cold, crisp air could be seen through the breath that Dean and Cas exhaled out.

Dean could hear that there were a few guys laughing and swearing,

"_They're probably raping her"_ He thought and a fuse of rage filled him.

"Dean, wait!" Cas tried to stop him from attacking but with Dean's 'Go first' attitude, it was too late.

Dean was racing to what, or whoever they were.

There were three men. All seemed to be in about their teens.

They were all huddled and pinning down a poor girl who was kicking and squirming for her life.

Dean raised his pistol to the crowd, "Let her GO!" he screamed to them.

The boys all turned.

Bright yellow eyes beamed back to Dean. "Oh-oh…" Dean's gun slowly came down as the boys started to growl.

"What did I tell you?" Castiel said in a blank tone.

There was no time to argue as the boys slowly walked towards Dean and Castiel.

"What do you think they are?" Asked Dean,

Castiel shook his head, "Dunno. But, just shoot!"

Dean then noticed they were all much closer to them.

So he shot, and he hit the target right on.

The boy in the middle fell with a thud,

"Silver bullets eh?" Dean chuckled. "Hey, come closer and you'll all get some!" Dean yelled to them.

The two that were left stared at their fallen brother. And decided enough was enough.

They ran in a hurry. And so did the girl.

Dean noticed her running off into the forest, wondering if she would be okay.

"HA!" Dean yelled in triumph and walked to the dead creature.

Black ooze slowly trickled out from the creatures mouth. "_What is this thing_?" he thought as he examined the body.

"Dean, we should get out of here too" Castiel's worried voice called out from behind.

Dean then remembered what was going on before they got into this mess, and smiled at the thought of Cas wanted to get back to that too.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

Castiel felt uneasy as he stared up into the night sky and a red moon stared back.

There was another shot from a gun,

It wasn't from Dean's gun either.

Dean heard Cas's muffled "Umph!" as he fell to the ground. Dean turned in a frantic rush to see a silver shine from the forest.

"You SON OF A BITCH" he lifted his gun and fired through the trees about a dozen times as rage filled his chest.

He eventually stopped to hear another thud.

Another kill for Dean Winchester.

Dean's attention went straight for Cas.

He ran to him. His heart throbbing with adrenaline and fear. "Cas!" Dean came from behind and slowly lifted him.

"Cas! Cas, buddy are you okay?!" Dean frantically asked.

"Dean" Cas looked up to him, "I'll be fine." He whispered.

Dean caressed Castiel's jaw softly, giving him a small smile, still worried about the gun shot, not realizing that in fact, Cas would be okay because well, He's an angel of course.

Castiel looked up to Dean. Castiel's eyes were still as bright as they always were a wonderful, glistening blue. Dean's however, were worried and starting to water with tears beckoning to fall from his emerald eyes.

Castiel's hand raised and touched Dean's cheek, telling him he was going to be alright.

Dean smiled and slowly leaned down, to give Cas one last, soft kiss.

"Come on. Let's go back to Sam. He must be-

"Worried sick" Castiel finished with a tiny, weak smile.

* * *

(I was going to put this as another chapter of "Finding you." But I decided not too, =)


	2. Chapter 2

Many people on DeviantArt wanted the 'sex scene' so here it is!

Subject: Forever Yours

Some loving in the back seas of a Chevy Impala.

Dean pulled off the road and stopped and it made Cass nervous too.  
"What are you doing?" he asked, never taking his eyes off what was in front of him.  
"Hey, Cass," Dean tried to get his attention, "Look at me."  
Cass didn't answer; he simply fought the urge once more and Dean loved the battle.  
"Come on Cassy." Dean leaned over and closer to him. It made Cass a little uncomfortable as well.  
The wait was almost killing Dean. But he himself fought the urge to force Cass to look at him and the longer the wait, the better it seemed.  
Eventually Cass broke and slowly turned to him.  
"That's better." Dean smiled and gave Castiel a passionate kiss.  
Dean wanted to play with Cass a little more, so he then pulled away.  
They both gave soulful stares.  
"You make the next move, Cass." Dean thought to himself, "Come on."  
And as if Cass had read Dean's mind, he did.  
Castiel forcefully grabbed onto Dean's shirt, pulling Dean to his lips but Dean still pulled back,  
"Wow, Cass," Dean chuckled, "You're so FORWARD!" Dean grinned as Cass tried pulling him back and Dean could tell he was getting mad just by his expression. So Dean answered him back by letting Cass pull and have him slam back onto his lips.  
Dean's hand moved quickly through Cass's velvet hair. It was soft to the touch and felt wonderful.  
Emotions started to overwhelm both of them as Dean started to loosen Castiel's tie and unbutton his white shirt. Their breathing became heavier and moist air started to fill the car.  
Cass too started to caress Dean's hair as Dean slowly pushed Cass so he was leaning against the car door.  
Their kissing got heavier and more passionate and Cass's face eventually became beet red with embarrassment.  
"Dean…Stop." He tried to reject Dean, pulling back as far as he could away from Dean pinning him against the door.  
"We can't stop now," Dean said and kissed Castiel's neck which sent a sharp tremble through Castiel.  
As Dean caressed Cass he started to whimper and Dean stopped for a moment. The sound sent a shiver through his own body and it even made him blush a bit.

Dean wanted Cass to whimper more.

"Come on big boy," Dean whispered into Castiel's ear as he pulled away from him and climbed to the back seat.

Castiel watched him, not moving from his pinned up spot.

Dean leaned back and slouched down, tempting Cass to the sexy sound of bodies on the bare black leather seats of the impala.

Dean smiled, inviting Cass over to him.  
"Come here Cass." he said in a warm tone.

Cass hesitated, wondering if climbing into that back seat would be worth anything in the end.

Dean had to urge Cass on, make him want it more. So he smiled and started to lick his own lips with desire sparkling in his eyes.

"I know you want this Cass." Dean started to take his own jacket off, slow and steady.

Something sparked in Castiel's eyes and Dean noticed it.

He went in for the kill.

Dean shot up from his seat, grabbed Castiel by surprise and pulled him into the back with a passionate force.

"Hey." Dean said softly as he pinned Cass up against the creaking leather.

A small, quiet grunt arose from Castiel's vocal cords as Dean was practically crushing him. Castiel looked away, trying to get away from Dean's eyes.

Dean saw Castiel's neck exposed and went for it. His lips slammed firmly on the soft tissue and started to suck, sending small powerful spikes of pleasure through Castiel.

Dean's tongue then traveled along Cass's neck to his jaw line. The saliva left from Dean's tongue made Castiel's neck cold from the exposure.

Dean then started to kiss Castiel's jaw softly and Cass's eyes closed tightly from embarrassment.

"Dean," He pleaded, "Stop!"

"Not in a million years," Dean chuckled, "Now look at me," he demanded, "Castiel," He called as if Cass was a kid, "Castiel," he said over and over.

Castiel tried to resist as best he could but he finally gave in to Dean's seductive voice, turned his head and looked at him.

His soft blue eyes shimmered with lust and desire but he would never dare show it.

"That's better." Dean smiled and planted a big kiss onto Castiel's lips, prying them apart with his tongue and started to explore inside Castiel's mouth and once Dean found Castiel's own tongue that was almost glued down to the bottom of his mouth he attempted to pry it up.

He succeeded.

Their tongues started to twirl and inter-twirl around each other but it seemed like as soon as they came together Cass resisted and pulled apart.

Dean loved this battle.

He chuckled and attempted the same thing again as Cass resisted. And he tried ever so hard to resist but just feeling Dean _on _him, his lips intertwined with his own and maybe Dean eventually _in_ him made Cass quiver with desire.

He let Dean kiss him and once he was defeated and was marveled at how wonderful it tasted.

As they kissed, Dean caressed Castiel's neck and jaw softly. It sent a shiver up Castiel's spine and once it came to the top he let out a pleasurable moan.

Dean grinned, "There we go." He gave Cass one last lick on the lips before pulling apart slightly.

Cass looked at him in disbelief.

"Why did you sto-  
But before he could say anything else, Dean took Castiel's hand and started to suck on one of his fingers.

As Dean sucked, a bulge stared to arise in Castiel's pants.

"Does this turn you on, Cass?" Dean asked as he sucked on another finger.

Cass started to grunt a little, and even started to squirm. He wanted more than this but would not dare force Dean to do anything he didn't want to do.

"Dean…" Cass squirmed, trying to clue Dean into something the other man had already known for a while.

"We'll get there, Cass," Dean comforted him, "Don't worry." He made his lips intertwine with Castiel's as he slowly took Castiel's trench coat off. Next his business suit, then finally, Dean's favorite part, the buttoned shirt.

Dean kept his lips intertwined with Castiel's as he started to unbutton Cass's cotton shirt, exposing Castiel's soft chest with each unhitched button. Once the last button was apart from its hole, Dean slid his hands under the flap of shirt and pulled it off. The shirt dangled as Cas's arms were still inside the sleeves of the shirt.

Once Dean has his share of caressing Castiel's soft skin, he started to unbutton Castiel's pants, making Castiel almost go crazy. Dean was _so close. _

Dean grinned at how impatience Castiel was getting, and also amazed at how much bigger the bulge in Castiel's pants had truly gotten from just a moment before and Dean didn't even truly touch him yet so to keep that going, to keep him waiting, to keep him squirming and to keep him wanting him. So Dean kept Cass waiting by taking off his own belt and unzipping his own pants, relieving the bulge he kept in his own tight jeans.

He then let his tongue slide along Castiel's torso, making him quiver again. And he eventually found his way back to Castiel's mouth and kissed him again.

He was starting to get addicted to the taste.

Castiel started to whimper with impatience and it made Dean quiver as well.

"Oh, Cass, you have no_ IDEA_ how much that turns me on!" Dean rolled his eyes in the back of the head, resisting the temptation to touch himself.

"What does?" Cass asked obliviously and Dean just chuckled.

"Well?" Cass wanted to know but Dean shushed him by putting a finger on his lips,

"Shhh," He quieted him.

Dean gave Cass a few soft kisses as his hand slowly found its way down Castiel's torso and finally, to his bulge. Dean softly rubbed Castiel's hard dick that could be plainly seen through his pants.

Castiel twitched sharply when Dean touched it and Dean chuckled with delight but he was also a little nervous (though he would never show it) that Cass would cum even before he got to the good part.

Dean then started to firmly stroke it, making Cass twitch with each stroke.

Castiel's breathing became heavier and his heart rate gradually became faster with each twitch and shake.

Dean kissed him again and again as he unbuttoned Castiel's belt and unzipped his pants.

Castiel looked away, his face a flush of red as Dean reached into his pants and through Cass's boxers to take out his bright pink cock. Even as hard as it was, the skin felt as soft as a baby's.

Dean started to stroke it, smiling at Cass's reaction with each pull and Cass's mouth started to gape open slightly from the pleasure.

However, Dean was starting to get frustrated at Cass turning his head away. He was done telling Cass to look at him so he made him look with force. Dean stopped stroking but kept his hand on Castiel's stick as he grabbed his jaw with the other hand and moved Castiel's head so that those sapphires of his were looking at his own emerald eyes. They exchanged a glance for a moment before Cass closed his eyes tightly, trying to get away from Dean's glaring stare.

"Why don't you look at me?" Dean asked.

"It's embarrassing," Cass admitted.

"What is? Cass, no one else is looking, it's only me." Dean waited for his reaction.

Cass then finally brought up enough courage to open is eyes.

"That's much better," Dean smiled sweetly and gave Cass a kiss, "Don't look away again, okay?"

Cass nodded.

"Good." Dean smiled. He let go of Castiel and placed his hand by his face, "Lick it," Dean demanded and Cass obeyed, licking Dean's palm. "Good boy." Dean smiled and licked his palm himself then placed it back on Castiel's cock and went back to stroking it. The saliva acting as a lube made it easier to stroke, and more pleasurable for the Angel.

The goal for Dean was to make Cass moan, and he did almost instantly.

Cass moaned quietly as Dean began to stroke a little faster and Dean chuckled with delight.

As Dean stroked Cass he reached into his own unzipped jeans with the other hand and pulled out his own hard stick.

Cass looked down to see it, becoming tempted to touch Dean.

"Go on," Dean urged him, "You can touch it."

So with permission granted, Cass shook his arm out of the sleeve of his shirt and grabbed hold of Dean's dick. Unlike his own it was a more rough and certainly used more but that didn't matter much to Cass for just touching Dean like this sent more quivers up his spine.

Dean grinned as Cass was starting to finally warm up to all this. He even licked his own palm for more natural lube.

Dean was proud and goddamn did it feel good.

"Lay down," Dean ordered and Cass slid along the back of the seat to lay on his back with some forceful help from Dean.

It was a good thing the impala had a large and long back seat.

Dean kissed Cass as he rubbed up against him, their cocks sliding across each other. Cass moaned once again and it made Dean grin.

Dean then slid down Castiel until he was eyeing Castile's erect cock. He licked his lips before going in. His tongue slid from the bottom of Castiel's cock up to the head. Cass's mouth dropped as Dean licked again, his eyes staring coldly upon the impalas roof. His body becoming stiff, not daring to move as Dean placed Castiel's cock into his mouth and began to suck the juicy thing.

Dean had a pattern of his own of sucking, licking and sucking and his tongue caressed each part of Castiel's cock.

A Moan erupted from Castiel's vocal cords as Dean played with Castiel's balls while he sucked.

"Moan as loud as you want, Cass." Dean started to move a little faster and Cass started to grunt with each stroke.

"Dean!" Cass moaned, Beads of sweat trickling down his head as he tried desperately to not quiver.

Dean ran his hands along Castiel's torso that was also beaded with sweat, leaving a beautiful shine along his body.

"D-dean," Cass stammered, still trying not to move but sharp quakes made him shiver.

"Mmm?" Dean's eyes looked to him, however his mouth still sucking on Castiel's cock.

"Y-you still have your shirt o-on," He whimpered.

"Oh. That's right." Dean chuckled. He hadn't noticed that his jacket still hanged loosely around his shoulders and his gray shirt stuck tightly to his body. He smiled mischievously at Cass. "Take it off for me?" Dean sat up.

There was a pause before Cass himself sat up as well. Dean was smiling the whole time as Castiel carefully took his jacket off.

Now it was time for Dean's shirt.

Castiel's hands slid softly under Dean's shirt, the slight touch almost sent goose bumps along Dean's body.

Castiel could feel each ripple of Dean's rough muscles under his soft hand. He pulled Dean's shirt off slowly, exposing his ripped hunter body inch by inch.

Once the damp shirt was off, Castiel was amazed at just how hot Dean truly was.

His hand slid across Dean's torso, feeling each ripple of muscle under his fingers.

"Cass," Dean interrupted him, "I'm flattered that you like by body but…"

"Say no more," Cass said and leaned back slightly so that he could watch Dean do his magic.

Dean bent back down and licked Castiel's cock up and down again.

Castiel's body tightened up once again as he started to moan.

"Dean!" Cass gripped what he could of the seat as he tried ever so desperately to no shake.

Cass was close and Dean could feel it under his tongue as Castiel's cock started to throb.

Dean licked his hand and gave Castiel a fast hand job. He grinned as he stared at Castiel's reaction.

Castiel's moans became rapid until they stopped suddenly, his breathing stopped as well and his eyes became wide as saucers as he stared out into the distance.

He then came.

The white, icky substance shot out of Castiel's cock with each throb that pumped through his body.

Dean grinned at just how much came out. "Jeez Cass!" He said as Castiel could finally breath again, "You really needed that." Dean chuckled and kissed the head of Castiel's cock then gave it one last quick lick.

Castiel fell back, trying to catch his breath as Dean licked off the cum on his hand.

He chuckled and leaned back on the door. "Cass," He called to him, "You're not done yet."

Cass wondered what he was talking about so he sat up and noticed Dean laying back on the door, his hands behind his head, waiting for him. Castiel's eyes traveled from his face down to his pants to see Dean's erect cock just waiting for him.

"You want me to…?" Cass looked up to Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes, grabbed the back of Castiel's head and pulled him down. "Now do the same thing to me," He told Cass.

Cass was hesitant at first. He wanted to make Dean feel good but he was worried on whether or not he would do it right.

"Come on, Cass." Dean stroked the back of his head softly, as if comforting him.

Cass gave Dean's cock one quick lick. Then another and another until he got comfortable with it and really got into it.

"See? This isn't so bad." Dean grinned, not even twitching as Castiel sucked his cock and Cass noticed it.

"Dean…" Cass stopped.

"What?" Dean asked wondering why he stopped.

"You aren't even twitching."

Dean chuckled, "Cass, I've had way more blow jobs than Sam's had sex. I can make myself not twitch."

"Does it still feel good?" Cass asked and Dean gave him a soulful, sweet look.

"Of course it does." Dean smiled and gave him a kiss. "You're doing fine, Cass. Keep going."

"O-ok…" Cass nodded and started back at licking Dean's cock, then sucking it.

Dean kept his hand on the back of Castiel's head, stroking his soft hair as his head moved up and down on Dean's cock.

Dean didn't need to, he could have kept quiet but for Castiel's sake he moaned, "Oh, Cass, that feels fantastic." Dean's head shot back, grinning with pleasure. "Keep going," Dean ordered and Cass obeyed.

A wave of pleasure shocked through Dean, but he kept the orgasm intact.

He was good at doing that.

Castiel noticed it too, "How did you do that?" he asked, shooting a glance up at Dean.

"Do what?" Dean chuckled, but answered Cass anyway for he knew what the question was, "I'll teach you how to keep it in, but later okay?"

Cass nodded and went back to what he was doing yet again.

'I should teach you not to ask questions too!' Dean thought to himself with a chuckle.

Dean leaned back and closed his eyes, a grin still plastered on his face, enjoying the nice blow job Castiel was giving him.

He would eventually have to cum sometime and after awhile he decided it was time so he did with the next spasm that would shoot up his spine.

He could feel it coming and let the orgasm take its course.

"Oh, Cass I'm gonna cum!" Dean's body stiffened as he moaned, his jaw kept open.

The pulses raged through Dean as his own sperm shot out from his cock.

Cass watched in amazement as each pulse in Dean's cock shot another load of cum.

Once Dean's orgasm came to an end he took a deep breath.

Castiel looked at the icky substance that was left on his hand and with curiosity gave it a lick.

Dean smiled at what he saw, "taste good?" he asked and Cass nodded, licking his hand again. Cass then noticed the cum left on Dean's cock.

"Lick it off," Dean told him and Cass obeyed with pleasure.

He licked Dean's cock clean.

"Good job, Cass." Dean grinned and Cass licked his lips.

"I did… good?" Cass asked and Dean nodded.

"You did," He said and gave him a kiss.

Cass kissed back with some urgency, their tongues finding each other once again as their lips intertwined.

Dean was the one who pulled apart to lick his own lips.

Castiel looked into Dean's eyes, "You look tired." He said.

Dean chuckled, "Well I am a little but nothing I'm not used to."

"We should get to that motel." Castiel started to move away but Dean stopped him for one last passionate kiss.

Like it? Leave a review!


End file.
